A Different Kind Of Girl (BajanCanadian X OC)
by animeminecrafterotaku
Summary: Deja isn't like the other girls he met. Mitch isn't the sort of guy she sees everyday. What will happen when they are now neighbors? There will be theme songs for every chapter. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism will be recommended.
1. Character Bio

Name: Deja De La Cruz

Description:She is tom-boyish. She is really shy at first but, once she gets comfortable she is fun-loving and talkative. She watches Pewdiepie and Team Crafted... A lot. She is some what of a loner and loves to watch anime. She is a definite realist. Even though she maybe comfortable around you she will still be really quiet. Deja is really smart and once she is mad she will cuss and beat that dude's butt. Oh yeah, she has quite a bad temper. She loves to sing but, will refuse to sing in front of anyone. Deja is really loyal to her family and is 19 years old.

Appearance: Deja has long, dark brown hair that is naturally straight and worn down. She has dark brown eyes and mocha skin. Deja usually wears a black leather jacket, a white v-neck, a gray bandana tied around her neck, black converse, and skinny, baggy jeans.

Background: She was one of those straight A's,liked students and many guys liked her. Girls even looked up to her. Her parents were never there for her so, her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents were there for her. She used to have a twin brother. Whenever she cried for her parents to be there for her, she cried alone locked in her room at night. So no one would know. No one ever found out. When she graduated high-school she looked for her parents in the crowd. Let's just say she cried herself to sleep that night. She moved to Montreal a year later to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

Song: Karakuri Pierrot english

Deja's POV

When I looked for my family before I went up to the stadium I saw everyone but, my parents. I already feel tears gathering in my eyes. 'No Deja, crying in front of people is a weakness.

"Deja De La Cruz" the principal said.

I went up for my award and said my thank you speech. After I was finished, I let one measly tear slide down my cheek behind my right-sided side-bangs, that covered the right side of my face. But, I kept everyone think I was happy by letting out a fake smile.

"Hey Deja, are you okay?" July, one of my friends,asked worriedly.

"No, my so called parents aren't even at my damn graduation," I whispered back angrily, letting more tears fall behind my bangs.

"Deja, after this, we're going straight to the bathroom to fix you up," Destiny, another friend, whispered.

~end of flashback~

'So this is my new house in Montreal.' It is pretty nice. It has three bedrooms and bathrooms even though I'm the only one staying here. Since I don't want to become chubby, I jog and go to the gym everyday. I started running, also listening to my red beats and iPod. Well... That is until two guys start to talk to me.

Mitch's POV

I was playing Hunger Games and not recording when,Jerome started babbling about something.

" What was that, biggums?" I ask.

" I saw a new girl move in next to us yesterday," Jerome stated.

" Do she got booty?" I grinned.

" She dooooo," he yelled.

" We'll have to meet her then... Let's go," I stated.

When we got outside, we saw her taking a jog. When we got closer to her I heard her humming an unknown tune. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face us.

~end of chapter~


	3. Chapter 2

Random Song of the Chapter: Risky Game English Version (it has nothing to do with the chapter but it is a good song)

Deja's POV

"Hey dood, I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Mitch,"the man named Mitch said.

"And I'm Jerome,"the man named Jerome said.

"Hello, I'm Deja. It's nice to meet you,"I responded bowing slightly. 'Wait... Is that BajanCanadian and ASFJerome?!' No, it couldn't be. I set all those ridiculous (not) thoughts aside.

"I just moved in," I added.

Mitch's POV

'For a tom-boy, this girl sure is quiet and respectful... and cute... No, Mitch, No... She is new here and you barely know her...' I cast those thoughts aside.

"Um,... do you know if there is a gym around hear?" she asked.

"Uh,yeah' I can bring you later," I ... Why does she need to go to the gym, her body is fine... No, not in that way... Ugh, women and self-consiousness.

"Okay, thanks.. I'll see you later then." Deja answered.

Once we get home, Jerome asked me a question.

"Dood, what was that?"I told him.

"Does my little Mitchie have a crushy-wushie?" he asked as if I was a child.

"Ummm... I gotta answer this,"I lied.

"Dood... Don't lie... I saw the way you looked at her," he told me.

"I won't say I'm in love, dood," I said quoting a line in 'I won't say I'm in love' in the movie, Hercules.

Deja's POV

I finished my jog and went back home. When I went on my computer my friends, Nikki, July, and Destiny were all on Skype. I called all of them and they all answered.

"Hey Deja," they all said.

"Wazzup, doods," I said.

"So did you meet anyone?"Nikki asked.

"Like cute boys, Deja Vu"July added, Deja Vu is my nickname.

"Maybe..."I blushed.

"Oh shoot... We gotta go to soccer practice! TTYL, Deja Vu," Destiny reminded.

"Okay, bye!"

"Well, bye Deja. We'll Skype you later!" Nikki said...(shouted). After that they all hung up.

~End of Chapter~


	4. Chapter 3

Random Song: hopefully I didn't put this already but, 'Risky Game' English

Deja's POV

~Later~

Well, I'm going to get ready for the gym. I put on basketball shorts, binded my breasts, put on a white tank-top, and a red hoodie saying 'Pinoy Pride' on the hood. I heard a knock on the door. I zipped up the hoodie and opened the door. Not to my surprise it was Mitch and Jerome.

"Are you ready?" Jerome asks.

"Yeah, c'mon," I said, in monotone. Once we got there, I immediately sign up for a membership. I started going to the punching bags and did my regular training. The guys' faces were hilarious , I started to smirk to myself.

"Hey little boy, let the men handle the fighting,"some random dude said. I will not let him get away with that, I have way to much pride in myself to do so.

"Hey dude, you want to see who is better at fighting?" I said with an evil glint in my eyes. The guys were behind me trying to stop me. I decided to ignore them. the dude said yes and a random referee came out of no where. He explained the rules and we agreed.

"You better know who you're messing with," I said.

"I know, some boy who doesn't know when to stop," he said. I took that as a chance to left hook him. He looked at me shocked. I right upper cutted him and then left jabbed him in the cheek. Every time he tried to hit me I always side stepped and hit him back. I ended up winning and everyone looked at me, dumb founded. I just smirked and dragged Jerome and Mitch with me outside. By the time we got back, I had to put them in my house because they spaced out so much they fell asleep. I made sinigang (if you don't know what it is the google it) for when they woke up. When I finished the soup,I decided it would be a while before they woke up. I got a towel, shorts, undergaments, and a t-shirt. I took off my one contact and foundation, after that I took a shower. When I was drying my hair I sang Risky Game in english. When I came down, they were still asleep. I got a blanket and covered them. I left a note on the pot and it said to eat what ever is left in the pot and that I didn't care if the stayed the rest of the night if it was still the middle of the night. I got a bowl of sinigang and rice, then went up to eat in my room.

Mitch's POV

When I woke up I noticed this wasn't my room and it was the middle of the night. I somehow got to the kitchen and saw the note. At least I know whose house it is. I made the way to her room to thank her. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"So you finally woke up, huh?" she said.

"How long were we out?" I asked uncertain.

"Ever since we left the gym," she said. Oh, that's right.

"Well thanks for the food and everything," I said blushing like a tomato.

"You're welcome and like the note said, you guys can stay if you want. There are two extra rooms if you want to sleep in there," she said, closing the door. After that, I dragged Jerome to the other extra room.

~End of Chapter~

**A/N: Well, guys.. if I don't upload many chapters it is because I am too busy with school. I may or may not upload on Thursday and Friday since we get out of school early those days. The only reason I uploaded today is because I didn't have school since it is Columbus Day. Stay awesome! Adios!**


	5. Chapter 4 Halloween Part 1

**Halloween! Happy Halloween and here is your guys' especial chapter! Random Song: Trick and Treat**

? POV

OMG! I can't believe I'm actually going to see Canada and Deja IN Canada. Yeah reader,(Dude.. WHY DOES EVERYONE BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!?) I'm moving to Canada with two of my friends. Halloween is in two days and since Deja is a huge Hetalia fan, I got her a Spain costume. She already has the axe. Now, I got her the costume. I finished packing everything. I'll call Deja right now, since we're already at the airport in Montreal.

"Hola! Who's this!" She asked.

"It's Nikki, Deja Vu, pick us up at the Richelieu Airport,please," I asked.

"Um, okay.. if this is a prank then I'll go axe murderer on you," She said.

"Um, okay,..." I said. That is a viable threat. I've seen her beat someone up with the blunt side of the axe.

"Adios," She said. When we got to our house I was surprised when I saw our stuff already there.

"IKR," She said.

I went to the box that I wrapped and gave it to her. I told her to open it when she got to her house. I saw her go in the door, heard the paper rip, and she ran over and hugged the hell out of me. I told her to put it on and when she came out I noticed she was wearing emerald contacts and a short brown, messy wig.

Deja's POV

I saw Mitch come over with a baseball bat. When he saw us he asked who we are. I laughed and said it's me and my friends. He looked unconvinced. I took off the wig and saw him mouth the word 'oh..'. I laughed and went home.

~End of Chapter~

**A/N:Okay chicos and chicas, this will be multiple parts. Stay awesome and adios!**


	6. Chapter 4 Halloween Part 2

Deja's POV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I finally have my Spain costume.(If you watch Hetalia, it is the conquistador cosplay) I heard someone knock on the door and saw it was Mitch.

"Hey Deja, sorry about earlier," He said awkwardly.

"Dood, it's okay," I said.

"Okay, the rest of Team Crafted are coming for Halloween, you want to come to the haunted house with us?" He said. Wait,.. He said Team Crafted. Play it cool, Deja.

"Sure, but, when?" I asked.

"Um. tonight," He said.

"Okay," I said as he walked back to his house.

Mitch's POV

I can't believe I said Team Crafted. When I said that, I'm pretty sure I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

~End Of Part~

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter/part. I need some help. If you have an idea put it in the review and if I like your's, I will PM you. Let's stick with the Haunted House plot, though. I will choose October 25. I want to finish the Halloween special a couple days before Halloween. Stay awesome. Adios.**


	7. Chapter 4 Halloween Part 3 Final!

Random Song:PonPonPon!(Remember to put in English Dub!)

Jerome's POV

Today, is the day, we are going to the haunted house. I told the owner to make a secret room for Mitch and Deja. Don't tell anyone. (Why does everyone have to break the fourth wall?! I'm too lazy to fix it. Jerome, you are going to fix it this time!) Okay,... SO the author just broke down. (SHUT UP!) Okay, so back to the prank.(*eye twitch*)

~Time Skip, brought to you by _Finding Nemo 2: Finding_ HuskyMudkipz~

Mitch's POV

So we finally went to the haunted house. Jerome went a completely different way. I was following Deja when we hit a dead end. When we turned around, the pathway was closed off. We took out our phones for a light source. We tried to call someone but, there was no signal. I took this as a chance to confess. I turned to Deja. She was absolutely perfect. But, I always wonder what was behind her bangs. For some reason, I feel like she is hiding something.

"Deja,... I have something to confess," I say, finally gathering up enough strength.

"What is it, Mitch?" She asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Um,... I,.. uh, Have a crush on you,"I said awkwardly. She just went up to me chuckling softly. She stood on her toes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked barely above a whisper. I just smiled. I bent down, lifted her chin, and kissed her. She kissed back. She is my favorite person in the world. When she pulled back, I was really surprised.

"Let's take things slow, okay?" She asked. She looked as if she will faint at any minute. I nodded and picked her up. I felt her snuggle into me, and soon, little snores. I took off my checkered jacket, sat in the corner, and covered the both of us with my jacket. That night is the best night of my life.

~End of Chapter~

**A/N: When I say deadline, I mean deadline. If I PM you about the idea and you don't answer back by the deadline, I consider it invalid unless no one else submitted an idea. If I sound a little harsh, I don't mean to. I'm just trying to lay down some rules. Stay awesome~! Adios~! **


	8. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry if I don't update as much anymore. I'll try to update on Thanksgiving. The song is 'Donor Song' english.

Mitch's POV

When I woke up, I saw Deja burying her face into my chest. She is so cute! I looked over and saw a note. It said 'Hey dood, the others' flight were late. I'll be back at 3:30. I turned on my phone and it said 12:00. '2 more hours, not bad.' I heard Deja get up and start rubbing her eyes. It was so cute.

"Morning, Babe! I'm gonna me us some pancakes!" I said. She blushed and said,

"Mm, pancakes sound good, I'm gonna run to my house to freshen up, Kay?" I frowned a bit.

"Ok, just hurry," I told her. She ran over next door and I guess she started to change. When she came back out, she was wearing her usual outfit. I looked over to the clock and it said '1:30'. Gotta go back to the pancakes then I saw Deja taking over. She had earbuds in her ear and started humming. I tried to be smooth and went over and grabbed her waist from behind. Her face got as red as a tomato. I heard her mumble something.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I asked.

"The pancakes are ready" She mumbled again, but a bit more clearer. When she turned towards the table I checked her out. Let's just say this,... She got dat booty. Why can't I put some charms on her like I did other girls in high school. When I snapped out of it her face had a questioning look on it. I started walking towards her and she went back to eating. It was silent but it was one of those comfortable ones. When we both finished, I asked her if she wanted to be in a video.

"Okay," She said. I just smirked and picked her up bridal style. She started screaming and laughing. I guess she's really ticklish. When we got to the recording room I sat her on my lap and started the video.

"Hey guys, I'm back for another Hungah Deans! Aaa~nd I'm with someone special!" I said. "Introduce yourself." I whisper. Her face was really red.

"I'm Deja," She said.

"This is mah girl, and let the fanfics commence!" I said. Deja just giggled. At the end of the episode, it was 2:00.

"Now what?" Deja asked I turned her around so that she was facing me and made a kissy face. She just blushed. She slowly leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were so sweet. After a bit, I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. she opened her mouth a little and I charged in. I won the battle but, she still danced with my toungue. But, just deciding to ruin the moment, we needed to breathe. I looked back at the clock and it was 2:15. Wow, it was that long?!

"Whoa,... Buddy did I interrupt something?" Jerome asked. I remembered the position we were in and we both started blushing.

"Hey Mitch, you finally got a girlfriend?" Deadlox/Ty asked.

"Yeah, Doods!" I answered back. "Oh yeah,.. Jerome,... You planned the 'Haunted House incident' didn't you?" I asked. Deja was staring him down.

"I just wanted to play Cupid, dough!" I saw Deja calm back down and stand up.

"Hey Guys! I'm Deja, and I'm guessing you guys are the famous Team Crafted from Youtube," She said while bowing a bit. She sat back down on my lap and started to blush a bit.

"Yeah, Mitch tell you or~..." Sky/Adam asked.

"That and, I'm subscribed to you guys," Deja responded.

"Cool! We were planning on going to an amusement park,... Wanna come?" Mudkip/Fish/Amphibian/Quentin said/asked.

"Sure, but I don't wanna be a bother," Deja said.

"You're never a bother, though,"I said, nipping at her neck a little.

*cough*Get a room*cough* Ssundee/Ian said. I glared at Ian.

~End of Chapter~

A/N: Hi Guys, I have no idea where this story is going anymore. Anyways,.. Stay awesome and Adios!


End file.
